1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to containers for the storage and dispensing of fluids and particularly to containers enabling the repetitive dispensing of predetermined quantities of liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers adapted to enable the dispensing of measured quantities of liquid are known in the art and are provided in a wide variety of designs and constructions. According to one well known embodiment, the cap member comprising closure means for the container is of a predetermined size and serves as fluid metering or measuring means. Thus, in use, the cap is removed and the container liquid is poured thereinto in the amount desired. As will be appreciated, such a method is awkward and likely to lead to spillage of the liquid which can be costly. Moreover, spillage involves the risk of damage to the wearing apparel of the user not to mention the possible risk of personal safety.
Containers enabling the disposing of predetermined quantities of liquid are of significant value with respect to a wide variety of liquids ranging from laundry aids such as detergents, softeners, bleaches and the like to medicinal and pharmaceutical preparations. The possible applications are practically limitless. However, due to inefficient construction, the containers thus far provided are not readily adaptable for effective commercial use.